New Blood A New Breed of Evil
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: In this fic we go back to the begging of AVP Lex tries to understand Scars origins...but will she live long enough to discover hidden feelings and what exactly happened when they were left alone together....R&R to see
1. Memories

New Blood - A New Breed of evil

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except my own mind….ENJOY!

You know……

People always told me…….

Right from when I was a young Yajuta…….

'Earth is a paradise' or 'Earth offers you the greatest trophies'…….

They were lying…..

Earth brought most problems for us Yajutas!……

And that trouble….

Started at the Pyramid……

With that ooman…..

Lex…

(Hopefully you can tell who im talking about…)

A young woman about…21 was going over the plans for the night with her team of wannabe explorers

They were in the middle of a huge……Pyramid? it seemed odd, who would build a Pyramid in the middle of Antarctica? more importantly 2000 ft below it! It seemed completely preposterous…..oh well that's why they are in there to get the truth

The oldest a man named Mr Weyland Yutani was coughing his head off…..clearly not fit to be here

"Mr Weyland? If your not well I think its best that you go home!"

Said the young woman

"No….Il be ok…I have went through worse!"

Replied the stubborn man

"I don't allow sick men on my team!"

Replied the woman

"Lex!over here!"

Called one of the men from another room, Lex, the woman, followed the voice, it was that of Miller her jumpy friend

"What?"

Lex said

"There!….I saw something!"

I looked hard at the steel block to see something, my hand wavered over my laser pen…..never know when you might need it, but instead a penguin came waddling out to my amusement and Millers surprise, we watched the little creature scamper away Miller was looking at it confused, I whispered to him

"Careful they bite!"

I snickered as we walked to the next room…unaware of the danger we were putting ourselves into

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On a spaceship not too far away

Sh'yane was first up to the mission with us, we were our planets Warriors…well I was at least the other two were Hunters……The first of our crew the captain was me Sk'ar the warrior from Tarriasta…..in case you don't have the knowledge to figure it out it is the name of our home planet my comrade to the left Sh'yane a tawni colored young blooded Yajuta he had never experienced field work before so he was amazed at the complexity of the Tsarina Maranta our mothership…..he was like a pup getting his first weapon from their master of weaponry….he would learn in due time what true Hunters need to become Warriors!

Rai'zore the second the opt to the mission was a rouge coloured Yajuta unlike Ky'Shink he was older…in our species the oldest to live to is about 1000 years……but we were young Rai'zore was in his 50's a very mild tempered person and eager to pick a fight with anyone, even me!…but I kicked his butt we have been friends for ages considering that he was a rogue and I was a prince in the royal degree we stayed friends through the hardships of the Yajuta lifestyle…..he was a ladys man and could woo any woman be it Yajuta or even our prey the Kainde Amedha females he could woo anything to his whim!…but he will learn that even the best Hunters need to lighten up and have fun…that is what true Warriors have in them…..

And myself….well I was an unblooded Warrior the heir to the Tarristian throne…my father Kyr'anke the leader and king of our clan had suggested that since his time of dying was soon to be upon him, it was time that he chose an heir to the throne he was going to choose my brother Akn'ishta but he was a traitor…he lived through the explosion that was meant to kill an entire Xenomorph hive…but he let the queen of the horde live…causing the death of my mother, which should have meant death!….but since I was a pup at the time…..he let him live as punishment he was my babysitter and sparring partner…until he met his death at the hands of another Yajuta……me! Yes I killed him as it was on a Yajutas honour that I slay my own brethren…for that is what being a Warrior is all about

We were all looking forward to this trip, it was promised to be a hunting sensation…some of us more than others Rai'zore was dying to hunt some Xenomorphs or at least get into some action…he was too headstrong I swear that will be his downfall! He thinks it is all a competition

(Come on Scar! You gotta have a little competition!)

Bellowed the red coloured Yajuta to me

(What? What is it Razor?)

I asked him

(Is that the planet down there? You know the blue one?)

Razor asked

(Oh my Paya! I believe it is!)

I said in awe, that I didn't see we were here

(Well everyone get ready! According to- hold on….)

I said….something caught my eye on the scanner

(What is it Scar?)

Said Shyane

(NO! SHIT……)

I cursed

(WHAT!)

Yelled my comrades

(Xenomorphs!….and judging by the number….there has to be a queen!)

I announced

(Damn…..hey Scar?)

Said Shyane

(What is it Shyane?)

I asked a little irritated

(What are those red dots? They are moving!)

Said Shyane

(Where?……oh no!)

I said noticing what the young Hunter meant

(What is it?)

They both said, I looked up gravely

(Oomans!……loads of them!)

Razor and I looked horrified at the dots, the young blood merely gazed confusedly

(What are Oomans? Are they aliens?)

I had forgot…..Shyane has never saw an Ooman before

(No they are…..creatures that hurt us…at times….but sometimes we hunt them…there a small Oomens called children or infants we don't go after females either….unless they have weapons like guns or knives on them then we kill or make a trophy out of them……only the worthiest of skulls can be collected and added to our collection of trophies got it?)

I told the young blooded Hunter

He nodded in response

(Oh! Boy this gonna be fun, Xenomorphs, Oomans this is going to be a blast!)

Exclaimed Razor

(I guess we should suit up?)

Said the young one

(Yeah….we should Scar?)

Razor looked to see Scar changing already

(HEY! NO FAIR)

They both yelled as they ran to their changing quarters

Once they were ready they went to the weaponry room

Scars weapons included his trusted Combistck a gift from his mother when he was a young pup around 16 years old….he was 32 now and had killed many opponents with it…some big…some not so big….but all of them wanted to kill him, he could see it in their…..well Xenomorphs had no eyes…but he could tell they wanted his blood on their claws!, his other weapon was his Smartdisc a disc with three blades on it, a very good weapon for taking out many opponents at the one time, his best weapon though was his Plasma caster a very high-tech piece of Yajuta equipment it is able to blast opponents without a miss all of these weapons are what true Warriors need to pass their missions!

Shyane was new to the hunting so he only had a spear lvl6 and a Smartdisc lvl4...not very good weapons indeed…..

Razor had the exact same only his spear was upgraded to a Combistick after he had taken down an entire hive on his own…..that proved his worth in the clan….their clan was called the Le Runa De Cashadori because the night that the clan was formed was on a Hunters Moon….there had been a big…no…MASSIVE war against the Xenomorphs for a territory…which now belongs to the clan now

Everyone was ready now

(Ok….we don't know what will happen down here so is everyone good?)

Asked Scar

(Yes….)

Replied Razor

(Yep!)

Said Shyane

(Ok….here we go!)

And off jumped the three Yajutas from the ship…

Each with a mission…

Each with a goal……

One with a destiny unbeknown to him……

Ok I know for me this might seem short but I worked really hard on it

This is my very first AVP fanfic

It is really fun

Im currently going over the first movie the now

And I hope I get better as I go on ok

Bpi-de!

Alright im sure evryone is wondering what the words mean dont panic at the end of each chappy il translate ok

Yajuta - Predator

Bpi-de- End

Xenomorph- Alien

Kainde Amedha- Hard Meats

La Runa De Cashidori - Hunters Moon

Paya - God

Ok there ya go R&R

Please?


	2. Saviour!

New Blood - A New Breed of Evil

Scar

Ok im going to tell something here

When you see words in (….) it is the Yajuta

When you see "…" it is a human talking

When you see words in italics it is a thought

And bold is for the aliens

Alright on with the story

Lex and her misfit team of adventurers made their way into the Pyramid, they came across a room with a code on it, Sebastian the architect of the team discovered something…

"Hold on!….it says something here"

Sebastian said as he went over to the door

"What is it?"

Asked Lex

"It says……that those who were chose may enter"

Said Sebastian

"So it means those who choose may enter?"

Asked Phillip

"No…it means only the chosen ones may enter "

Said Sebastian in seriousness

So they continued their trek into the heart of the Pyramid, what Miller didn't see was that he had just stepped on a hidden panel opening up the cell to a very dangerous prisoner a gigantic 7ft 3 monster with no eyes a long serpent like tail, three dagger like talons on its hand and foot , and a gigantic crest on its head, the creature was attached to a giant sac to produce its offspring, the gigantic creature gave a huge screech which could be heard by all in the closest range including the Yajuta

(Hey did you hear that?)

Said Razor in a confused tone

(I sure did wow! My very first hunt this is so cool!)

Said the young Yajuta in excitement

(I think it best if we split up for now….to see how many of these Xenomorphs and there are)

Said Scar

(Alright man…suit yourself)

Said Razor

(What….I-im not experienced enough)

Said the young one

(Listen when I was your age I was scared to go alone too. But remember this old Warrior prayer ok

Dtai'Kai- dte Sa-de nau'gkon dtain'aun bpi-de ok young one)

Said Scar to the young Yajuta

(Yes sir!)

He chirped and the three of them went invisible and off to investigate

Meanwhile with Lex

"Everyone shhh…listen to that"

Said Sebastian as the sound continued

It was like an agonizing scream like someone or something was being tortured

"Ok everyone I think we better camp out for the night"

Said Lex

"Well…..you can but we, we're staying here!"

Said Mr Weylands bodyguard

"What?…"

She said simply

"We are staying here you can head to the ship we will collect the items"

He said arrogantly

"When im with my team I don't leave my team….now we move as team and we are done for the day!"

She said looking intently at him

Mr Weyland came through

"You heard her…."

The bodyguard looked at her in anger….but agreed scornfully to what the elderly man said, the men were ready to grab the discovery until Sebastian said in panic

"Wait!…don't touch them!"

But Maxwell the bodyguard being the arrogant man he was just picked it up, triggering an alarm to go off, catching the attention of Razor who jumped at the alarm

(What the hell??…..oh who will care if some humans die!? I need exercise!)

Said the eager Yajuta as he went off to have some fun, so he jumped down from his rock and ran towards the entrance of the hole

Meanwhile with the Xenomorph queen [ im going to name her Siren ok?]

Siren was exhausted laying about 45 eggs takes a lot out of you, but then one of the eggs caught her eyes it was opening! If she could smile then a motherly smile would be resting on her lips, the tiny spider like thing emerged from its egg scampering about its new surroundings, it looked up at its mother and latched itself onto her face……but since it was another alien, she didn't take it as treason since it was young and vulnerable, she spoke gently but firm as well to the little creature, she was being kinder to this one as it had been scarred by one of those Yajuta scum! So now the little creature had four grid-like scratches on its soon-to-be head

**Now my young one! You are the first to be born out of your many siblings you will have to find a body and since you were damaged during incubation, I will name you Grid! Now go find a host and latch onto it!**

The small creature tried its best to understand what its mother was telling it but….the only things it took in were 'latch on' and 'Grid'.

_So does that mean I latch on to anything?_

Grid thought to himself as he scampered off to look, he found a huge room full of eggs and odd things on the wall he saw one of the things beginning to move and an odd instinct kicked in….he sped into a dash like if he didn't life would be meaningless, as he got closer to it he felt his tail go into a spring, he halted and watched his projecting angle he aimed for the face, he leapt, his tongue coming out as he landed in front of her, she screamed and was implanted with his embryo

Siren felt the little tingle in her mind, Grid must have implanted himself into a human

**Well done my child…**

She said proudly to herself as she went to nest again, for now Grid….will have to fend for himself

Back with the Yajuta

It was dark and cold Shyane was getting bored and kind of annoyed, that's when he heard the roar of an alien through the corridors

(Why do I always get put on parole…..just because im new to this hunting stuff doesn't mean im no good! Il prove That I can be just as good as Scar or Razor! Then il be an honoured Hunter! Il kill those bastards of an alien!)

Said the young Yajuta as he ran towards the roar mind set on death….but little did he know how many he was about to see…and who would live to see the end of the war, he ran as fast as he could, dodged several blocks and stopped when he saw Scar fighting a human , he ran over but Grid snuck behind him, his skills fully understood he had to kill the Yajuta, he pierced his tail through the Yajuta causing a pain filled yelp to come out, green blood oozed out of the Yajutas wound, he could feel his life going away….soon everything went black and there was no more pain, Grid brought his kill face to face with him and gave a hiss to his face, this caught Scars attention

(Nooooooooooo Shyane!)

He roared dropping the human and charging off towards Grid, who ran away with the Predator in his grasp, Scar didn't hesitate in running after them

"What the hell is going on here?!?"

Lex screamed as she ran after the alien carrying her friend Tawny, who was screaming for her life

"Lex! Help me please!!"

Tawny screamed at her in terror as the demonic creature ran away with her, Lex tripped, all she could do is watch as Tawny's voice drifted to silence and Lex's tears fell from her eyes, Sebastian was gone, Tawny was gone…..she was all alone, she got up and dusted herself off then she started to walk on….unaware she was being followed by amber eyes…

Scars P.O.V

She was alone….

Scared….

Vulnerable….

Perfect time to kill her!

I jumped down in silent mode, I was invisible so she can't see….I know I said we don't kill female oomans…but she was armed, in fact……SHE HAS MY GUN!, that did it I ran towards her, she stopped at the Yajuta architect wall, what did she find interesting about MY culture….this was indeed an odd ooman, so I ceased my anger rant and I was intrigued instead…I think il study this ooman and maybe il learn about why she took my gun, I looked over and saw that accursed Xenomorph Grid behind her….a sudden possessiveness of this creature came over me….like I had to save her from anything that would harm her!

Her voice snapped me out of my daydream

End P.O.V

"Let me go you ugly mo-"

Lex began but Grid covered her mouth with his claw, she didn't move…..too afraid

Grids P.O.V

I didn't know what to do…….

I was getting tired of 'mothers' orders!

'kill this' or 'get that!', 'clean this up!'

Well for once I want to do something that doesn't involve murder!

I saw humans do it…..

I think its called….

Sex..

I sat the human down, looking at her she ad nice curves, a huge butt and juicy boobs

Ok….I think im ready!

End

Lex watched the monster as it circled her like a lion cornering its prey….

Scar also watched him with confusion at what he was doing….then it hit him!

He was courting her!, this made him pissed, but he watched anyway as the creature had not harmed her yet, but now he had a problem….he was getting horny!

(Damn it!, stupid female!!)

He sneered as he watched the alien go in and start to do an odd alien massage…it was working

He massaged her thigh gently, then got harder as he moved up, he got to her middles and that's where Scar drew the line!, he was too horny to hold back….he needed her…he wanted her and only he could have her!

(ALIEN! THAT MEAT IS MINES! GET AWAY FROM HER!)

Bellowed Scar much to Lex's horror she was in the middle of two monsters! One that wanted her dead!, the other wanted her innocence…could it get any worse? Just as she said this she was scooped up by something, hard, strong and covered in armour, she closed her eyes really not caring right now!

Lex felt her feet touch the ground…although she still felt the armour on her she was afraid…and she felt sore her stomach was killing her, her rear end was throbbing…..what exactly happened?

(Ooman!get up now!)

Said a low growl, Lexes heart sank….she didn't want to think about it!

Lex shakily got up, still terrified she looked at the creature, Scar merely gazed at her….confused if you may

(Ooman I am not going to harm you…)

Scar soothed gently, he sensed her fear

"D-Did you….you know do it?"

She asked in fear of what he might say

(Did I do what?)

He replied

Lex gave him a confused

" Did you rape me?"

Now Scar was even more confused

(Ooman what is this…..rape you are telling me of?)

He replied to Lex, he'd never heard of this accusation he knew what courting was but not this, Lex looked at him like he was from a different planet…..which he was, she couldn't believe he didn't know what _**that**_ was, she looked and saw him he had been injured slightly green blood oozed out of the gaping wound the creature had left, she got up warily and ripped a piece of her sleeve off…it was ruined anyways, so she moved over to the wounded Yajuta who looked at her cautiously like she would attack him with his own weapon

(S-Stay back ooman! Il kill you ack!)

He said as he winced in pain

"C-Calm down…..im going to heal you….)

She said shakily as she went over to him he tried to lift his hand to swipe at her but he was too weak, he could only sit…well lie as she healed him, Lex poured out some of the lotion she had to wash her hands first, you never know where this creature could have been!, then she got the antiseptic cream she kept for serious wounds, in her case this was a serious wound!, she clothed up the blood it seeped through so she used about all of her sleeves to keep the blood in at the moment, she poured the cream on to the sleeve

"This will sting a lot so……..im sorry"

She said to the Yajuta warrior who was a little bit scared but didn't show it to her

"Ready?"

She asked warily, he never spoke….

"Ok….here goes"

She tipped the cloth on to his wound

Lex's P.O.V

I was terrified if anything goes wrong he probably wont hesitate killing me!, but never in a million years did I expect the horrible noise to escape his mouth!, he screamed in agony, he was thrashing about, he eves cut my arm, I could tell it was terrible pain antiseptic was horrible I hated it so I could relate but he was from another world he might have thought I was trying to poison him, the poor Yajuta writhed about in agony, the pain was unbearable! And Lex had no clue how to stop this pain

End P.O.V

Lex watched the Yajuta sleep, his agony was to much to bear for her so she knocked him out, it gave her time to relax her mind and clear her thoughts

'_Why! Why me! Cant it be another person like Jane Goodauld or Indiana Jones who get stuck with a wounded…….err animal I think he is, I don't know and I don't care the sooner he gets better the sooner he goes away and im alright…oh who am I joking that monster is my only chance of survival here! Maybe if I get to know him he wont kill me, il try to understand his origins and maybe come out of this alive!'_

She shivered coldly this was not the best place to freeze, the warmth was that of the creature…she had no choice she went over to him and lay down snuggling closer praying he would not wake up, his armour was warm so she got as close as she could to him and fell asleep….

Meanwhile with Razor…..

He was worried Shyane and Scar had not reported in yet and the Xenomorph hive was getting bigger according to his wrist watch there were 42 now in the Pyramid, the Oomans posed no threat for now, Razor sprinted into a run but tripped over something….a body…a Yajuta body…worse it was Shyane….Razor was ready to be sick, his young friend lay mutilated beyond recognition, his mask was busted, his armour torn and all acidic and…..he was basically dead! Completely dead!

'_Oh man….Shyane…im so sorry, poor devil never had a chance…so young….so idiotic…..so vulnerable…I wonder did they get…..Scar!, what if he is lying….in pain, more importantly dying! I have to run! I have to save him before he dies too!'_

_So with that Razor shot off to save his friend who meanwhile was more tired than in pain to be honest_

_Scar weakly opened his eyes he felt a hand around his waist, he froze and looked down to see the female who poured that awful stuff on him he had half a mind to mutilate her right there and then….but then again his wound had healed and his pain had went away so…..he owed her his life, he placed a hand on her head and gently began to pet her like one would do a cat or a dog…she seemed to enjoy it, her expression was a light smile it made him happy, he scooped her up gently so that her head rested against his shoulder it lulled to the side a little that proved she was asleep, her arm however suddenly jerked and it clasped around his neck, it spooked him at first then he walked off he whispered one more thing in her ear before walking off with her_

_(Do not fear me ooman I am your saviour as you are mine, my name is Scar)_

_His response from her was a simple groan, and off he went, he knew this was a treason account and you are not allowed to take anything except a trophy home to his planet…but a life debt in Yajuta society was to last till death….but the thing that made him worry was…._

_(How will she be accepted?)_

_Well I hope you are all enjoying this I know I am_

_I know it might not be that interesting the now_

_But I promise you Scar and Lex find trouble in the next chapter_

_And Grid vows to get his mate back before the Yajuta leaves_

_And what is the problem with Lex's stomach ?_

_Will Razor accept his friends new…..pet?(Lex)_

_All this and more in AVP:ANBOE!_

_R&R_

_Please?_


	3. Trust!

New Blood- A New Breed of Evil

When an enemy becomes a friend

Razor ran as if his life depended on it, Scar had not had contacted him for ages……he was getting worried now, but had no idea that his comrade was actually heading back to the ship….with a souvenir

Razors P.O.V

'_God! Where the hell is that pau'kin bastard? He should have been here an hour ago….what if he is dead already cause im too slow PAUK! I better hurry it up!'_

Said the Yajuta as he ran towards the clearing

End P.O.V

Lex was coming to, she saw that she was being carried by the creature she learned his name was Scar, but she was still afraid, she said nothing too freaked out…….although she was wondering where they were heading….

Scar sensed movement from Lex so looked down at her

(I see you have awoken….ooman-err Lex)

He said correcting himself, she was just shocked this was a lot to take in, but she managed to talk

"Wh-Where are you taking m-me?"

She stuttered , he chuckled a little

(Well im taking you back for enslavement to be my maid!)

He said sarcastically but Lex was now completely terrified

"What?!? I am not going to be your freaking maid!!!"

She said squirming in his hold causing him to tighten his grip on her

(Relax Lex! Im not going to actually do that im the prince! I just don't want to leave you here to die!)

He told her softly, he could sense she was a little agitated so he stopped and adjusted her so she was in a cradled position and she faced his mask it made it easier to communicate with her, she snuggled up closer to his warmth….it felt nice and she felt safe around him, she dozed off again, earning a slight purr from the Yajuta prince

Scar was happy to have a companion to talk to but he wondered……where is Razor and why hasn't he came by yet? Does he think that he was dead or hurt?, thanks to Lex he is alive and kicking

(Hmm maybe I should contact him to ensure him that I am alive….)

Scar gently lay Lex down on the ground while he faxes through to Razor….what he did not see was the slime dripping from behind Lex…..

Grids P.O.V

I saw her my mate taken by that fucking Yajuta Scar! Well he will pay dearly for taking my possession! il make sure he does! After I've done the ceremonial courtship with her! She will be mines! And no one else will touch my mate! No one!even if I have to kill all of those stupid Yajutas to ensure it starting with that bum Scar!

I made that vow to myself I didn't care that my mother would disown me, the human had my marking in her! It will show itself very soon….she will scream the name of me even if I have to force myself upon her….she will call my name! I will feel her body on every inch of my being! Yes…….she will be mines….most definitely….she……will……….but first things first I have to get her away from the brown bum! But how will I do it? She is too close to him….I know! Il sneak up knock her out, kill that Yajuta and make away with my prize…yes that will work!

End P.O.V

Scar was not paying attention to his companion at the moment too busy talking to his comrade Razor, that's when Grid made his move on Lex, when she saw him she immediately shuffled towards Scar who was obvious to this happening, Grid advanced slowly towards her, she wanted so badly to scream or do something to get Scars attention….but he was busy she did not want to anger him, he could easily kill her if she upset him in anyway and she did not want that to happen….she felt like a doll being pulled one side is safe, the other is a danger zone, Lex looked and saw the alien just within grabbing distance, she shut her eyes terrified…..that's when it happened out of no where a giant Yajuta fell from the sky stabbing the alien in its tail causing a pain-filled shriek to escape its mouth,

Scars head shot round, he gently grabbed Lex and ran away, his comrade fought Grid….

Grid was determined not to lose her!, he jumped up on top of Razor's head and lunged his talon into the back of his skull, then he began mutilating the Yajuta right in front of the eyes of Scar and Lex,

Scar was in a lot of pain that was his best friend, his sparring partner……his comrade, gone…..at the hand of a pauk'ing Kainde Amedha!……his only team mate that was an honoured hunter was dead

Lex was traumatised she had never seen something so brutal….heartless…..dark, true she did not care too much for these creatures but one did spare her life!, so I guess it must be a sad sight seeing your friend or comrade die in front of you…..

(He…..was my best friend…..)

Scar said sadly to Lex

"Scar…….im sorry…"

Lex said sincerely to the heartbroken Yajuta

(We have to go……before Siren gets out…..)

Scar said taking one look at his dead companion before running to the entrance with a confused Lex in his grip, she wanted to know one thing………who is this Siren he spoke of???

Grid stopped his chase his mother was calling him, so he ran back to the lair, to his mothers sac and awaited orders

**My children it is time…..release me from my shackles and we shall eliminate these Yajuta from the face of the earth! Come to me my children SET ME FREE!**

Siren ordered her children, who jumped on her shackles and began to destroy the chains that held her, Grids mind was not on her to be honest he was more into his human toy and what was happening to her stomach…….his gift should be showing its signs very soon….

Siren kicked the shackles that bound her to the egg-sac and jumped down free, all of the smaller creatures apart from Grid followed her….Grid was set on one thing and that was his human………Lex!

Meanwhile with Scar and Lex…..

Scar was almost at the entrance of the Pyramid….Lex still in his hold

"Scar…..I think my legs are better now!"

She said as she tried to get down…….Scar just held her closer, causing Lex to get a little nervous

"Are you ok? Scar"

She asked the Yajuta

(S-Sorry Lex I spaced out for minute…..do you want me to release my grip on you?)

He said to her, she nodded and he put her on her feet, they looked at each other for a long time before something grabbed Scar….it was Grid he was scratching him, Lex ran at him and stole Scars Combistick, Grid made a jump for her, she shut her eyes, the next thing that happened was an ear-splitting scream that was emitted from Grids mouth, Lex opened her eyes, Grid was stabbed through the stick slime of his blood oozing down the stick, Scar decided to scan her to see if she could be trusted as a member….his scanner beam showed three dots on her forehead, she stayed still when she saw the gun several thoughts went through her mind

'_Oh my god! Is he going to just kill me now? Will he enslave me, will he torture me? Will he……'_

Her thoughts stopped as Scar approached the carcass of Grid, he began gutting it, taking its head of, decapitating its spinal cord, ripping out its tail and taking off its finger, then he reached for his pelt. He pulled out a type of alien rope and stringed the Combistick and Kainde Amedha's head together, she was watching intently then she realised that he was making her a shield and weapon, he used the spear of Shyane to make her weapon he tipped the stone of the spear into alien blood to it was immune to the poison of the face-huggers but can kill a drone or runner in a second, now she was ready…..

(Lex these are for you…..will you accept them?)

Scar asked her, if she said no he would be dishonoured, but to his hopes she did agree

"Id be honoured….thank you!"

She replied greatly to Scars questions, and with that they ran on to the entrance but not before more of the stupid Xenomorph's got in the way, they over powered Scar jumping and biting him, Lex was not in the mood for them! She yelled at the aliens who all turned to her, she thought all of them were hideous!

"Man you guys are ugly mother fuckers!"

She said in disgust, all of them jumped and she shot them with Scars gun, Scar gave a thankful grunt and put his wrist watch up, he pointed to the timer and made a sign with his hand, Lex got what he meant

"it's a bomb?"

She said, he nodded

"Well I hope it kills every fucking one of them!"

She spat, he just looked at her oddly then planted the bomb, they rushed to the sledge that led to the entrance and jumped on top of it followed by many aliens, Lex gripped he stomach it was in pain, Scar pulled her closer like he was hugging her, they shot up into the sky , all of the aliens flew up and were ripped apart by the force of the winds, Lex and Scar lay spread apart, Scar was the first to rise he looked at Lex proudly, Lex was just cold…..they stared for what seemed like hours at each other before Scar started undoing his mask's pipes, he placed both hands gently on either side of the mask before taking it off, revealing reptilian face, with four crab like mandibles on its mouth with a row of tiny pin-like teeth, it had a scar on its forehead….guess he really did suit his name Scar…., it growled in her face then made a clicking sound, she said a little bit disgusted while wiping spit away

"Was that really necessary?"

He chuckled at her, she pushed him playfully….there fun was cut short however when there was a noise coming from the remains of the wailing station, Siren rose up from the debris

**YAJUTA!Prepare to me thy DOOM!, As for you human! For killing my first born il watch you suffer a painful demise!! En Guard!**

Said Siren as she ran at the pair, Scar took out his Smartdisk and threw it at Siren, he told Lex to counter behind the queen and throw her spear into the head, Lex was happy to oblige she ran behind but a twig snapped, Siren heard it and whipped her with her serpent like tail, knocking the breath out of her, that made Scar mad!, he lunged at her stabbing the queen in the back causing her to get distracted, giving Scar time to run to Lex

(Are you ok?!?Lex speak to me!)

He said franticly, Lex smiled but then saw the alien behind him

"SCAR!!!LOOK OUT!"

She screamed too late she watched as the alien queen stabbed her Yajuta saviour, through her tail, Lex was not about to let that alien kill him, she ran up its back stabbing the creature right in its skull, Siren wailed wildly as it threw Scar away, she tripped over Lex's trap wire and fell to her death in the icy waters below, she watched it fall then went to Scar's side….she knew he was dying and this time she cant help, she curled up beside him and waited for the cold to claim them both…..

Scars P.O.V

Coldness……

Pain…..

Loneliness…..

Nothing…..

I was lying adrift among spirits of my kind…..yet something was keeping me conscious….a body lay among my side….I didn't know who or what it was….but it was keeping me alive I could see the dim light of my copiousness fading…..I had to swim to the light of my life before….it ran out….I could hear the voice of a female…I knew her it wasn't Lex it was…..my sister!……that meant……..at long last…….I was home

End P.O.V

(Scar wake up please!! for Payas sake wake up!)

Screamed Hiy'ena in fear for her brother

(Hiy'ena? Is it…….is it really you?)

He asked as he got up painfully he remembered

(Lex? Where is she where's Lex!)

He said panic-stricken, his sister looked at him sadly

(Scar……she is alive but……she is not responding……)

Hiy'ena said sorrowfully to her brother

(No! she must live….SHE MUST!)

He cried out, Hiyena felt horrible she wished that she could do something to help

(Scar…you could visit her if you want-)

She said but he was already gone, she couldn't help but laugh at her big brother….falling for a human….it was unlike him

Scar ran as if his life depended on it! He had to see Lex to ensure she was ok, when he got there he saw two Yajutan scientists Mau'kie and Rei'an around Lex's body with needles and knives they were going to hurt his Lex!

(GET AWAY! FROM MY LEX!!LEAVE HER ALONE!)

Scar screamed at the scientists, who looked confused

(But Scar….this is the best experiment-)

Scar punched his jaw sending him flying, Scar ran to Lex but got restrained by Mau'kie, he struggled violently, until he got free and kicked Mau'kie in the face causing his mandible to break, Lex woke up slowly…she saw Scar and someone else, she weakly called out to him

"Scar?…..is it you?…"

Everyone looked round….

Some in disgust……

Some in curiosity….

Mostly…..

They looked at her in hate…..

She felt terrible, like she was out of place, she saw a lot of Yajutas all with there mates looking at her like she was a freak!, she could have sworn she had saw Scar standing over her

(Ooman! Come here!)

Yelled a Yajuta, it wasn't her Yajuta, Scar called her by her name and was always with her…holding her close to him, she wasn't about to run to this one, she edged away

(Ooman! I only want to take a blood sample!)

He said coldly, two words a person doesn't want to hear are 'Blood' and 'Sample!' it usually meant you were going to get hurt or killed!, she tried to run….but her legs were asleep, the Yajuta came and grabbed her……she bit him and cowered away to a corner, the Yajuta gave up on her and went to his colleagues

(What are we going to do if we cant study her….we cant see if she is truly trustable!)

Said Mau'kie to Rei'an

(What about Scar? The only one she seems to trust is him!)

Said Rei'an

Mau'kie gave him a look as if he was crazy

(Are you joking?! Scar will not help after what we did to her he will either take her away! Or kill us!)

Said Mau'kie in denial

Rei'an looked at the human who was cowering in the corner, he knew the only way to make her talk was through Scar!

(Listen man…..its either we get Scar in here or we spend a lifetime trying to win her trust!)

Mau'kie knew he was fighting a losing battle…..so he gave up

(Fine……………..who will get Scar?)

Mau'kie sighed in defeat

Here we are 3rd Chappy done!

Hope you are all liking it

Ok description

Pauk- Fuck

Pauking- Fucking

And that's it

Ok once again

R&R

Please?


	4. Searching for Lex!

New Blood- A New Breed of Evil

Searching for Lex Part 1

Hide and Seek

Lex's P.O.V

Fear….

Loneliness…..

Seclusion…..

More fear…..

This is what I felt upon being in this giant ship!, I wanted my Yajuta…I wanted my Scar!, I got up and paced around the so called exhibit I was in it felt like I was an animal to look at and to be experimented on don't these creatures realize that I can….if need be kill them!, I stealthily got up and began digging and before any one of you raise an eyebrow it just means I began to pick the lock ok?!, I began to pick the vents lock before finally kicking the vent in and crawling into the air vent, when I was in I put it back up to make it look like I had vanished see how they react to that! The bums!

End P.O.V

The Yajutan scientist came down and got the shock of his life!, the ooman had disappeared!, he ran to the security base and smashed the alarm

(CODE RED! THIS IS A CODE RED SUBJECT L E X HAS ESCAPED IF FOUND RESTRAIN IT AND BRING BACK TO LAB REPEAT IF FOUND RESTRAIN AND TAKE IT BACK TO THE LAB! THIS IS ALL!)

However as this was going on Mau'kie was going to Scars dormitory, he was nervous……how will he convince him to come down….he cant exactly bring the human here, can he?, well that would be a lot easier than this!

(Ok man! Just knock and ask 3,2,1!)

Knock!

Knock!!

KNOCK!!!

(I'm coming, I'm coming hey-oh its you what do you want!?)

Scar said scornfully to him

(I'm just going to come out with it……WE NEED YOU TO COME DOWN AND HELP THE OOMAN TO TALK WE CANNOT GET HER TO SPEAK AND SHE ONLY SAID THAT SHE TRUSTS YOU…..WE HAVE TRIED EVERYTHING TO GET HER TO TALK PLEASE HELP US!!!IF YOU DO WE WILL LET YOU HAVE FULL CUSTODY OF HER PLEASE HELP US SCAR!!!!)

Mau'kie begged him….good thing Scar was a sucker for a beg! That and it was to do with his Lex!

(Mau'kie I will come with you let's go!…..but you hurt my Lex again I will kill you!…got it?)

Scar asked him, he nodded , they walked down to corridor 345 and were hut by chaos, all scientists were going crazy with there monitors and their tracker beams trying to locate something…but what Scar did not know, they ran into Hiyena who looked scared, Scar ran to her

(Hiyena what is the matter?)

Scar asked his sister

(Scar!! It…its Lex! SHE IS MISSING!!!We cannot find her you know what our planet is like she will not live without protection!)

Scar was in a panic now…if anything happened to Lex……..he would not live with himself!

(Call off the search!…..I'll find her!….she trusts me….she will come if I go alone!)

Scar announced to everyone

(Scar…..what if the oom-)

The other Yajuta was cut off

(HER SPECIES HAS NAMES!AS WE DO!NO WONDER SHE CANNOT LEARN TO TRUST!IF YOU CALL HER BY HER BLOOD NAME WHICH IS LEX!SHE WILL TRUST BETTER!!I SUGGEST YOU ALL REMEMBER THIS!!)

Scar said as he headed off to look for Lex

Scar's P.O.V

Lex please be alive I will never leave you again after this!

I was in absolute panic………

Lex…..

My poor Lex was lost here probably terrified out of her skull….

I should probably stop worrying maybe ill cover better ground if I went invisible…yes the element of surprise! And il use my heat scanner to scan for human heat! I LOVE BEING A YAJUTA! I quickly went invisible and ran off to sector 555 the weaponry section….it also had a lot of blocks to hide behind perfect for a ooman to hide behind!….heh I amaze even myself at times! So I sat in wait under the vent

End P.O.V

What Scar did not realise is that Lex was above him

"God! I HATE THIS PLACE!!"

She screamed, Scar heard her

(I miss Lex so much im freaking imagining now!!)

Scar said irritated with himself

Lex was in pain…she lifted her top and had to stop herself from yelling out

Her stomach was moving like she had been ………….

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lex yelled as the vent collapsed to Scars surprise

(Lex?!?)

He said but too late she was already on the run, she didn't know it was Scar chasing her

Grids P.O.V

What did you think I was out so easily COME ON! You should know me by now! Heh! My mark sure has shocked everyone ! Mm what is it? Oh what is going to happen well….I am not going to tell no! watch her pain and you'll see who will come out victorious remember this all answers to life come from within the heart! Got it?

End P.O.V

(Why is she running its me!)

Scar said a little offended but it was not her fault….it was fear, but he knew if Lex was not found quickly she could either be killed or……become an experiment to one of those other Yajutas! So he put some speed on and went invisible as he ran towards the Alien DNA room _Of all rooms why this one?!?! _Scar thought silently to himself as he ran

Meanwhile with the Scientists

They were all in a mess looking for Lex, the head Yajuta scietist was on his last nerve with the dysfunctional species

(THAT'S IT!!!!)

Kyu'tank yelled causing the others to halt

(Send out _**The Weapon!**_)

Said the frustrated Yajuta

(But…..)

Said Mau'kie

(But what!?)

Snapped the head scientist

(What about Scar? If Scar is too close he could be killed or injured too!)

Everyone looked at the lead scientist to see his answer

(Scar has outlived his usefulness! His emotion for a simple-minded simian is ridiculous!)

A gasp came from everyone

(Is that so?)

A deep voice came from behind the King had come in secretly while they were discussing the problem

(I don't like the things im hearing from you Kyu'tank, have you forgotten the one that your trying to kind of kill…IS MY ONLY SON!!!!)

The King screeched angrily at his scientists

(But y-your highness he is in cahoots with a ooman!)

The trembling scientist said

(You worm! I know this!! But it is what makes my son happy so I do not interfere with his social life and I recommend you do the same!…..or do you want to be his sparring partner? Hmm your decision!)

The King said as he went out of the room, the scientist whispered to the weapon in the crate

(Kill him!)

And he released the creature to do its revenge….

Weapons P.O.V

Ha! I told you id be back didn't I?!….you guys are looking at me weirdly….Oh you don't recognize me cause the armor! Its me Grid, the scientist healed me to full health. Well one of them did at least….because he is holding a dark, dark secret….but enough! Time to kill the Yajuta King! Now where is he……-sniff, wait a minute that sweet aroma…….that mouth-watering sensation….Lex!……she is close!. Well as the humans say when in Rome stop and smell the flowers, meaning ya smell beauty pick it up! Well that's my sense! Ok to hell with the King! Im going after my human!

So I ran after her smell….I wonder if she is going through the stages yet?

End P.O.V

Lex was in agony her whole body throbbed especially he abdomen, whatever was inside her wanted out!, but she had to run for now until she found a sleeping spot, but she remembered where she was…she was a simple minded human on a huge Yajutan spaceship! With little human needs to fulfil her hunger, thirst and bladder she was completely vulnerable!

(Scar….I need you…..)

She pleaded pitifully as she once again tried to run to another hiding place, but something grabbed her arm

**Where are you going did you miss me?**

Lex tried to attack the large creature, but it dodged and twisted her arm back more

**I can break it you know? Or I can stop, what would you have me do?**

**Lex said nothing and continued to struggle, the creature crushed her arm causing a pain-filled moan to erupt from her mouth**

**Scar heard this and shot away to where the scream came from, he knew this was his Lex and whoever was causing her pain would feel a slow painful, demise!, he would ensure it!**

**(No one hurts my mate and lives to brag about it!)**

**He said as adrenaline pulsed through him**

**The cause of Lex's pain will be punished to the highest order**

**The punishment you ask**

**that's simple **

**The punishment for the torture of a Yajutan Princes mate**

**Is**

**Death by the hand of said Prince!**

**Hey I know this is kind of short well to me it is but im just back from my caravan and my mind needs to recuperate in order to do more of this story and others ok?**

**But anyway I hope you are enjoying my story **

**I probably shocked everyone**

**By bringing Grid back lol**

**But hey I need the jealous factor between the two alpha males shall we call them? **

**Ok please R&R**

**I need all of the help I can get!**

**Alright?**

**K**

**Again **

**PLEASE **

**R&R!**

**THANK YOU!**

**BYE!**


End file.
